


唇膏(H)

by Yoyoung



Category: Isaki Kaname - Fandom, Kihara Tumugu, 伊佐木要, 來自風平浪靜的明天, 木原紡
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	唇膏(H)

木要他就拿了一支唇膏出來的，把了那支唇膏就给了他的，因此紡他就立刻同了木要他就講：你想要是塗唇膏，我就可以幫到你，之後紡他就塗上木要他的唇部，也好快塗完的，木要他就立刻同了紡他舌吻，之後就塗了舌頭上的，因此木要他就把了自己的舌頭同了紡他的舌頭交纏之外，還有不停的口水在交纏的，到了最後吻完就拉出了一些白絲出來的，之後也令到了木要他不停輕顫之外，紡他就好快同了木要他講：你真的十分之可愛的，木要他就立刻把了他自己的衣服除了的就给了紡他用/把了唇膏塗上了木要他全身的，因此木要他就給了紡他用了舌頭舔舌吻了輕咬了全身，也不停舔了乳頭也吸了乳頭，就並了木要他的乳頭吸得十分之好的，就把了木要他的小穴好好擴張，因為紡他就塗上了潤滑劑在手的，就立刻令到了木要他立就叫得十分之快的，並就立刻開始輕顫(木要他的身體)，之後紡也感覺到可以入去的，所以就立刻把了自己的大大就插了入去了木要他的小穴的，就好快令到了木要他就立刻叫了紡啊，好舒服啊～啊～不要啊，之後紡他就同了木要他講：真的十分之可愛，不過真的是第一次看到了這样的木要你的，感覺到了十分之好的，之後他們就不停做，也好快就高潮的，而木要他就同了紡他做完了，也好快清潔完就好好地相拥地休息的。


End file.
